The present invention relates to a body side protector for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a body side protector for vehicles equipped with a truck tool box that is secured intermediate the tool box and the truck side rail by the tool box securing screws so that damage to the vehicle side body is eliminated when the tool box is accessed.
Pickup trucks comprise a large portion of the vehicles currently in use. One problem present in pickup trucks is that a minimum amount of enclosed space is provided for the protection and storage of tools and other valuable items. To provide for storage and transportation of items in a pickup truck, it is common to use tool or utility boxes which fit between the side panels behind the cab of the pickup truck. In order to readily access the contents of the tool box during use, a person would lean over the side of the pickup truck, causing possible damage to the side of the pickup truck from a tool belt or the like.
Numerous innovations for vehicle body side protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a body side protector for vehicles equipped with a truck tool box that is secured intermediate the tool box and the truck side rail by the tool box securing screws so that damage to the vehicle side body is eliminated when the tool box is accessed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,545 to Slaugh teaches a protective off-highway covering for the exterior side wall surfaces of the body of an automotive vehicle. The covering is made in separate pieces, each of which being attached by fasteners to the longitudinal side of the pickup truck and extending from the top to the bottom of each panel.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,869 to Land teaches a body side protector that mounts between the front and rear fender wells by a "L"-shaped linkage. The "L"-shaped linkage has a stop to limit the movement of the body protection bar against the side of the vehicle when in place.
Finally, still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,407 to Villaveces et al. teaches a magnetic-strip, car door protector that includes an elongated main body portion that has an inner layer made of magnetic material for attaching the strip to a car door. A terminal flap is disposed on the inner magnetic layer that is inserted in the crack of the door.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vehicle side protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.